1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling fluid-heating using a polymer disk, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling fluid-heating using a polymer disk, which includes a spiral channel formed in a circular polymer disk, an inlet part formed on the polymer disk to allow fluid to be introduced through the inlet part to flow through the spiral channel using an external pump, and a plurality of heat blocks disposed on the surfaces of the polymer disk and uniformly maintaining different temperatures to cause a temperature of the fluid to vary as it flows along the blocks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a biochip, a biosensor, and a chemical sensor for performing a biochemical analysis mostly require to vary a temperature of fluid in a certain extent to generate predetermined reaction, and for this purpose, various heating methods have been proposed.
For example, in the case of a DNA amplifying device for amplifying DNA in a certain temperature cycling manner by adding an enzyme into a DNA template, the temperature cycling varies the temperature of the fluid with two or three different temperatures.
That is, the temperature of fluid is varied in order to perform denaturation for separating DNA helix into single DNA strands, annealing for DNA template's searching the complementary position, and extension for restructuring the DNA helix of double strands.
The typical heating method is classified into two types, i.e., one type of varying a temperature of fluid by applying temperature variations from the exterior to the fluid filled and stayed in a chamber, and the other type of varying a temperature of the fluid by conveying the fluid to environment having a desired temperature condition. The present invention is belongs to the latter.
In this process, since an external temperature condition can be uniformly maintained, the latter has an advantage capable of rapidly and precisely varying the temperature of the fluid. Meanwhile, the former has disadvantages of consuming a plenty of time and requiring additional control to thereby make a process complicate, in order to vary the external temperature condition when the external environment has large heat capacity.
Therefore, various methods for varying the temperature more rapidly have been proposed. However, the latter requires to control conveyance of the fluid and to have a large space for forming a certain temperature condition.